A Royal Living
by KAISRE
Summary: Chapters of Zane and Alexis's time together, through school, the summers, Alexis's graduation, and eventually their marriage. AlexisxZane uses dub names and 'Kaiser' First Fic, flames not welcome. OLDFIC
1. Worries

**Prologue **

_Zane's life point meter hit zero. The gang gasped in disbelief and Alexis screamed. A black cloud surrounded Zane's beaten form. Breaking free of her friends' grasp she ran through the evil mist and kneeled by Zane's body. He wasn't gone, not yet. His eyes were glazed and half lidded. His head rested on her lap and he looked up and smiled. Alexis was trembling and crying. "Why?" she gasped. He didn't answer but touched her face. "Because I had too." He closed his eyes. Alexis felt his soul leave him and as it brushed past her, she heard him whisper, "Don't cry, Alexis." And that was the end of it._

_Alexis let out loud sobs and hugged his limb body. His blood had gone cold and no comfort was felt radiating from the body. It was all because of her. She was too weak to fight so Zane fought for her and failed just to keep her safe. Now he's gone like a year ago._

_But it didn't end too bad, Alexis was given the chance to travel to the shadow realm (or Hell whatever you want to call it). If she could find Zane's soul and return with her own then everything would be alright. The shadow realm was the sickest place she ever saw. It made her feel worse to send Zane here. Poor souls were trapped in the ground she walked on. Alexis heard their torture screams and even wondered if Zane was one of them. She shook the thought out of her head. Zane would be strong. Several times dark hands tried to drag her down but her will always managed to break her free. Her determination lit her way and she soon saw a dark shape slumped over the floor. Alexis ran towards it, careful to avoid the grabbing hands. Like she guessed, it was Zane. He had only been here for less than a day but his condition was horrible. His teal hair was messed up, cuts lashed his body and his cloths were blood stained. His face was heavily cut and a thing line of blood trickled out the corner of his mouth. Alexis kneeled down and embraced him. _

_He immediately awoke and his eyes were empty of emotion. "You came…" he said faintly._

"_Yes, I'm here." Alexis replied. She draped one of his shoulder's around her neck and attempted to help him to his feet. And that was difficult, but she managed somehow._

"_We're getting out of here, Zane." And the they were enveloped in white light._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zane and Alexis stood as usual at the harbor, the sun setting and casting a purple dye across the sky. A light comforting breeze picked up.

"I'm glad you're back, Lexi." Zane started. He had his arms crossed in their usual position. He smiled slightly and looked at Alexis.

"Yeah, but being trapped in that place is…" Her voice trailed off. Zane put his hand on her bare shoulder. "I know,

Alexis. I've been there too, haven't I?"

Alexis looked up at his teal eyes.

"I forgot… But we're not going back there again." Alexis began to tremble slightly. Zane immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's great, really it is." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Now her disdain became obvious. "Oh Zane! I c-can't take it! I'm so sorry!" She embraced his torso while her tears stained his front. Zane's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen strong dear Alexis like this. Her voice broke out in hysterics, "I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything about it! I tried-I tried-"

Zane held onto her trembling form. "Its alright, I'm alright, and most importantly you're alright." Alexis said nothing but tightened her embrace on him. Zane returned it but soon firmly held her still and looked directly into Alexis' brown eyes.

It almost never happened but his eyes were filled with warm emotion. The flows of tears stopped. He brushed one of her bangs away. Alexis felt his warm hand and felt comforted.

_Is this really love?_

"Alexis," his voice was monotone like always but Alexis heard the silent wave of affection. "I lost my soul because I chose to lose it… For someone I loved. If I was willing to sacrifice something like that for something so important to me, wouldn't losing it kill me?" Alexis didn't know what to say. She had never thought of it. "But I can't bear to lose you again! Wouldn't I feel the same?" Alexis continued to stare into his teal eyes.

Zane replied softly, "That's it isn't it? It's our feelings that weigh us down but it's what makes us strong."

They broke apart. Alexis felt colder since Zane's warmth wasn't there. The sun had fallen and the stars twinkled. The water calmed and Zane smiled down on Alexis. Alexis shivered but not with fear, only the cold. Zane unbuttoned his uniform and draped it over her shoulders. She was grateful for the heat. "We should go back to our dorms now. I'll escort you to you room, Lexi."

Later Zane laid down on his own bed, his uniform back on him. He stared at the ceiling and gazed at his clock. The green numbers shined past midnight. Zane laughed silently to himself. He never really needed much sleep. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to be so secretive and closed up? He rolled onto his side and recalled the day's events.

- - - - - -

Sorry for the lame prologue xD I have… 13 chapters written up so if you like my stories, you're not going to have to wait very long.


	2. Quizzing

**Chapter 2**

It was right before the crack of dawn when he stood at the lighthouse. The birds on the island chirped. It was a peaceful place, full of contented silence. The gold-pink light shown directly on his face and seemed to make his emotionless eyes shine. Instead of flinching of moving to a darker shade, the light gave comfort to him. The only thing besides Alexis that ever made him feel that way. Zane glanced at the lighthouse's shadow and knew it was 8 'o clock. Time did pass fast. His moment of peace was over and he walked back to his dorm.

At class, Zane's pen flew across the paper. His expression was blank, almost bored. The girls around him cast him dreamy looks but he didn't look up. After a few minutes one of two of them might give up and return to their work clearly crestfallen. He heard sad sighs. He grinned and shook his head slightly. _They'll never learn. _He thought. In the past ten minutes he had already filled up three pages on why interpreting your opponents skills and moved is important. _Just a review… Nothing big. Everyone should know this by now._ He glanced at the guy next to him. He was rumpling his hair in impatience and only had a few sentences written down. He groaned. Zane grinned briefly. He stacked up his papers and turned them in. Thirty minutes later the bell rung. Maybe he can catch up to Alexis later.

Zane passed by Alexis during her break. She spotted him and poked Zane in the chest playfully.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch, Zane?"

"I don't eat."

"Don't you ever?"

"Well yeah, just not in front of you. It's like kissing you in public, no?"

Alexis laughed. "Am I that bad at kissing?"

"No, just bad at making puns."

She laughed again and gave Zane a brief kiss before rushing off to her next class. A few people watching wolf-whistled. Zane shot them a dark look and they silenced at once.

Later at Alexis's "alchemy" class, Alexis stared at the board blankly and watched Pharaoh toying with the glass and chemicals. The person next to her passed down a stack of papers while she continued the cycle. She looked down at her own paper and frowned.

_1. If x equals the chlemostesis, and y would be the aurostesis, what would happen if you added the x before y? Would the results be positive or negative? Explain your answer._

Alexis frowned harder and decided to skip the question, since when was class hard for her?

_2. Say that you added y before x? Would the results change? Why?_

A sweat dropped down her cheek. So in order to answer the next question you had to answer the one before it. Alexis decided to read the whole quiz before answering any of them.

_3. After doing questions 1 and 2 what are the three components that Aurostesis is made of? Explain why the components play an important role in making up the element of Aurostesis._

_4. If you replaced one of the components from Aurostesis with Nuecrum, will the element be the same? Why or why not?_

_5. If Celenium was combined with Chlemostesis and then added to Aurostesis, what element would you produce? Will a component like Nuecrum effect the result? Explain why or why not._

_Multiple Choice_

_6. If Sectempson was divided into Nuecrum, Phelonum, and Sercentum what would you produce if you added the three components without dividing Sectempson?_

_(A) Celenium_

_(B) Chlemostesis_

_(C) Aurostesis_

_(D) None of the above._

Alexis groaned hopelessly as her thoughts strayed to Zane. She began to put down her pen and write.

By the end of class, Alexis was so tired she didn't even bother to check her own paper. She yawned and walked out slowly. Jaden and Syrus caught up to her. "That quiz was pretty hard but I managed to answer it." Jaden said cheerfully. Alexis looked down worried, was Jaden bluffing or was it that her thoughts of Zane had done something to her brain cells? _I can't even remember what I put for number one… I just need to hope for the best._

Alexis met up with Zane, the school day was finally over. Zane lifted his eyes off a book he was reading. "How was your quiz, Alexis?" he said with a strange smile.

"Oh Zane, you know everything." Alexis sighed and took a seat next to him.

Zane tapped her nose. "Not quite, I only know because I volunteered to grade the papers." When he saw Alexis' confused expression he continued, "Well I was feeling nice and I felt sorry for the old teachers to grade a couple hundred papers in a week."

Alexis wanted to tell Zane to make it easy on her but she resisted the urge not to act pathetic in front of him. "Oh, so you're gonna be one busy person, Zane. By the way, do you know what Aurostesis is?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for some Oocness and the shortness of the chapter, I'm going to have to combine some of my chapters xD Thanks for the reviews though! Im glad people like it.


	3. Stupid Fangirl

**Chapter 3**

Zane sat as his desk, a red pen whisking away at the papers. The answers playing over and over in his head. Names and scores bounced here and there in his mind.

_Erin Solbanger 78, Vele Hokusuki 80, Jaden Yuki 0. _Zane chuckled to himself and shook his head. Its not like Jaden actually cares about his grades, it was just disturbing to know that Jaden mistook Chlemostasis as "Cheeseburger". Zane flew threw the papers and finally he reached Alexis's. Her answers made him freeze and drop the pen. It banged on the desk surface and rolled onto the ground.

_1. Yes Zane I do, your eyes are so deep and meaningful, I think that I don't need to answer anymore._

_2. Would my eyes be meaningful too? Yes, things would be different if x (Zane's eyes) were observed before mine (y)._

_3. The hues of your eyes, Zane are just the heavens of-_

Zane didn't read on. He stared and stared and stared. Alexis would never put down these answers on purpose… Was she forced? No… Did his presense really distract her this much? He shook his head and put her paper aside. He grabbed a blank copy of the quiz, slapped down the correct answers, forged her signature, put a grade on it, and put it into the graded pile. This is going to be a pretty tough night for both of them.

Alexis stood at the harbor and looked towards the ocean. The moon shown brightly. She heard quiet footsteps and turned around. Just as she suspected it was Zane. He had a weird look in his eye and his walking was awkward.

"Alexis, I need to talk to you," he said when he reached her side.

"About what?"

"Jaden Yuki's quiz was well interesting…"

"Oh?"

"…And yours was even more interesting…"

Alexis looked at Zane puzzled. "Me? I got a worse score than Jaden didn't I?"

"No it's not that it's-" He pulled the folded up quiz and handed it to Alexis. She unfolded the slip and read silently. Her cheeks were soon burning with red, her eyes were wide with fear and embarrassment.

"I Zane! Oh no-Oh no-I didn't mean it, I-I was just d-distracted a-and I was stres-" She stopped when she saw an obvious smile on Zane's face.

It struck her, "Are you going to do what I thi-"

"Oh am I that obvious? Yes Alexis-"

The night was soon filled with a loud squeal of delight. If you watched from the cliff you could see the silhouette of a girl jump-hugging a much taller young man. You could see both of them embracing onto each other with so much affection in the air you can taste it. I guess they'll live happily ever after…

…Or not…

"Alexis… Alexis… Alexis!" Jaden shook the girl awake. "Huh?" she yawned. Had she been asleep? It was still lunch. Had she dreamed that Zane had proposed to her? Yes, she did. She shook in embarrassment and slapped herself. Jaden looked at her concerned. "Uh, Alexis are you alright?"

Alexis rubbed her cheek. "Yeah I'm fine, I need to get back to my dorm. Bye Jaden."

Alexis collapsed on her bed with a tired groan. She closed her eyes and thought about her quiz answers.

_Yes now I remember, I really did put down those answers. Zane proposing to me isn't reality but those answers were… Oh god, why did Zane have to be grading them._

A knock came on the door and Alexis heard Zane's voice, "Alexis? Are you in there? I need to talk to you."

_Oh Hell, I am so dead._

Alexis's hand trembled madly as she reached for the door knob. She turned it and there stood Zane. His expression was unreadable.

"I need to talk to you," he said again. Alexis tried not to look scared and said, "Oh um sure, come in."

Both Zane and Alexis sat down in separate sofas.

Zane too a deep breath then said, "Well during my paper grading, I came across some pretty interesting answers."

_Here it comes…_ Alexis thought fearfully.

"And well I saw yours…" He pulled out a folded up slip of paper and handed it to Alexis. Alexis tried not to show her emotions. She forced a look of puzzlement on her face as she unfolded it. When she opened it she acted the same in her dream. "I Zane! Oh no-Oh no-I didn't mean it, I-I was just d-distracted a-and I was stres-"

"It's okay, Alexis."

It only took three words to calm her down. "I- Oh it must've shocked you, didn't it?" When she looked up at his face his expression surprised her greatly. He was _smiling. _But it wasn't the romantic smile in her dream it was _humor. _Soon Alexis broke down laughing and gained volume as Zane joined in. The second time he has ever laughed out loud in his entire 18 years of his life. He fell off the couch laughing and Alexis followed. Right on top of him.

"Did you notice Alexis has been acting strange lately?" Those words were going around the school. Alexis kept staring dreamily into open space and Zane seemed to smile more often.

Zane and Alexis stood at the lighthouse (as usual). None of them said anything, then Alexis brought it up, "Its been really interesting."

"Yes." was his reply. Alexis continued.

"Well I guess we never I mean I never said it."

"Go ahead Alexis, it's only former."

"Zane I love you."

"I love you too, Lexi."

Emotions filled his eyes again and he looked down. Why hadn't he been more trusting? Zane held her around her petit waist while Alexis did the same. And then they kissed. It could've been two minutes, thirty minutes, five hours, seven day, nine months, or a hundred years. It didn't matter.

Alexis felt his comforting heat. She never felt like this before… It was heaven… Anything could happen around her, she wouldn't care. Heck, the sky could fall on the kissing couple right now she wouldn't care.

It was the first time he had ever felt anything like this. The emotionless Zane, _Kaiser _felt love. Love in all its glory. Something like this told him something…

Both of them even felt disappointed when they broke apart. And from their side came a scream. They both looked towards the source. It was _her._

All emotion left Zane's face. Alexis's eyes filled with fury and a murderous intent. The girl was always a big crazed fan girl, A big crazed fan girl that was extremely nosy and deserves to go burn in Hell and spend the rest of her time with her own kind. She glared at the couple and pointed at Alexis. "Yooouuu! How dare you steal my Zane!"

That did it. Alexis stepped away from Zane and called the girl something obscene. "Its something called privacy, Zane wouldn't waste his time with a slut like you!."

The girl howled in rage and did something unexpected. She tackled Alexis off the dock. Zane, in a flash caught hold of Alexis around the waist but he was dangling by his hand from the high harbor, the waves crashing below them. Zane gritted his teeth. The offensive girl stood before them grinning evilly. Oh how would both of them would like to sock her to death. She cackled, "If I can't have Zane then no one can! Especially you, you freaking slut!" Alexis didn't see it but Zane cried out in pain and surprise. The girl ran away as Zane and Alexis fell down to the waves below.

In those precious seconds Zane turned so his back was facing down and Alexis was above him. The air was knocked out of him as he hit the water flat. Stinging pain stabbed his back and all was black.

_Where am I? _Alexis woke. She was on the shore of a strange island. And unconscious Zane laid beside her. A patch of red caught her eye. _No it couldn't be_ she though frantically. She looked at the bloody mess that was Zane's hand. A knife was struck through it and it was still bleeding freely. Alexis grasped the knife firmly, closed her eyes, apologized to Zane for having to do this and yanked the knife free. He gasped as his eyes opened. Zane clutched his hand in agony.

"Oh Zane! Are you alright?"

He glanced at his hand. "I'll be fine, I just need to close this wound up." He tried to get up but coughed up blood and water.

(Alexis's POV)

I worried. "You need to lie down Zane, I'll just tear my uniform and we can use that."

"No.. Yours.." He didn't need to continue I knew why. I looked at the knife in my hand, I hated it for hurting Zane and I even hated that girl even more but I needed to use it. I ripped off one of Zane's coat tails and wrapped in carefully around his deep wound. He didn't wince closed his eyes and said, "Where are we Alexis?"

"I-I don't know." I replied. He opened his eyes and gazed away from the shore. "Damn that girl."

I nodded. "We need shelter Zane, can you stand?"

"Yeah." He carefully got up and when I saw his back I gasped. Specks of red could be seen through his uniform. "Zane don't move!"

He held still. "What is it Alexis?"

"Your back!"

"My back?" He felt around and as soon as he touched himself he gasped and fell back down.

I kneeled beside him.

"Oh Zane what happened?" Then I remembered, his back facing the below. Tears swelled in my eyes, he risked his life just to keep me from harm. I only had a feel scratches while he had an impaled hand and a damaged body.

"I'll help you up, we need to go over there and tend to your wounds."

He didn't say anything. It was hard helping him stand up, it reminded me of our time in the shadow realm.

We finally reached the shade of a palm tree. I laid him down and turned him so his back was facing me. It felt wrong but I unbuttoned his uniform and pulled of his turtle neck. The small but deep wounds leaked enough blood to go through the two layers. Zane didn't object. I held my breath and carefully cleaned the wounds. How did things turn out like this. How?


	4. Survival Hope

**Chapter 4**

(Normal POV)

For a day the two went without food. It worsened Zane's condition. They weren't on Duel Academy island anymore and no other land was in sight.

It started as a kiss, then an argument, then attempted murder.

To make it worse, Zane developed a fever. He was strong though. He had been in much worse conditions but still, this was bad. His temperature rose and Alexis made desperate attempts to cool it down but the island was so dry that it was hard finding fresh water. Oh how things have gone terribly wrong.

(At the DA)

"WHAT? ZANE AND ALEXIS ARE MISSING?" Shouted Jaden.

Syrus broke down sobbing. "Oh now Zane had found someone more lovable than me!"

"Snap out of it Syrus! Does Chazz know? We need to find him!"

"CHAZZ! DID YOU-" Jaden began at Chazz's face.

"Shut up Jaden! Everyone knows! The entire school knows! Oh Lexi dear! Why? They searched the whole island!"

Syrus asked, "Do you think that-that they left the island together?"

Jaden frowned "they would never do that! Something wrong must've happened!"

"Oh? They just must've been ambushed by a crazy fan girl and then fell into the ocean and is now stranded on an island while Zane has a stabbed hand and broken back." Chazz said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How are you feeling Zane?" Alexis asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine, Alexis." He replied tired.

"We're going to get rescued soon, Zane. I promise."

He didn't reply but closed his eyes and smiled. Alexis rested his head on her lap and fell asleep. They were in deep pain but were content in silence.

The morning light and heat awoke Alexis. She looked down and felt Zane's forehead. It could've been her imagination but it felt cooler but still really hot.

"I hope you feel better, Zane." she whispered. He was still silently asleep. Back then Alexis would've though seeing Zane sleeping would be funny and awkward but she did see Zane sleeping and it certainly wasn't funny. She replaced Zane's makeshift bandages. By now his jacket was so worn. Alexis began to use the flap of fabric on her back. The wounds on his back were sealing up but the deep wound in his hand wasn't improving. Alexis stroked his hair. She noticed how thing both of them were. Alexis slowly moved from under Zane's head. He didn't wake. Alexis sighed and searched the nearby terrain for food.

Alexis tried hard to remember her science and biology classes in middle school.

_The Letrocious leaf_ _is commonly found near bigger desert host plants such as palm trees, cicada trees, and saguaro cacti. The plant is commonly used for healing ointments and even a nourishing tea._

Alexis's face lit up as she realized she was surrounded by palm trees. Now if she were lucky she could find those Letrocious leaves in no time! Alexis crawled on the ground while looking for a small bush of leaves sprouting from the trunk of a tree.

Five minutes later Alexis let out an exclaim of pure delight. She had found one small bush. She carefully plucked it from the trunk. Now she just had to remember her medical classes, find some water, start a fire, and somehow heat the water, hot enough to make Letro tea.

Alexis ran back to where Zane laid. She placed two flint stones on top of the plant in case of a strong wind. She then ran off in search of pure water and some sort of container.

Alexis knelt by a large puddle-spring. The water was only slightly salty. But How? How can she bring it to Zane? Suddenly a brilliant idea sprouted into her head. Alexis began to fish with her hands in the spring. Finally she found a flat rock.

An hour passed by. Zane's temperature hasn't changed but Alexis knelt near him. Beside her was a segment cut from a branch with it's inside hollowed out. A knife with wood shavings and fresh blood on it laid nearby. Alexis was striking flint while the palms of her hand were bleeding. Finally a spark fluttered and caught onto the pile of twigs. Alexis waved her hands to keep the fire going and ran off to get more fuel.

When she returned, Alexis ground the leaves so the liquid could cover the surface of the flat rock. She then used thick twigs to hold the rock over the fire so the rock heated up. Finally Alexis got the water filled branch-cup and dropped the hot stone into it. The water turned a faint green. Alexis then added the ground letro leaves into the hot water. Alexis remembered when she read how direct heat to the Letro's fluids would activate the healing chemicals. Alexis smiled, glad she had remembered her lessons.

"Sorry Zane, but wake up." Alexis said.

Zane slowly opened his eyes.

"Hm?" he said faintly.

"Here drink this, it'll make you better."

Alexis propped Zane against a palm tree trunk and held the cup of hot tea next to his mouth. He smiled.

"Letro tea?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You'd think I'd learn things about survival."

"It doesn't matter now. Drink, Zane."

He carefully sipped the liquid Alexis was holding.

"Help yourself Zane, but I need some to pour on your hand."

His eyes were half lidded.

"Go ahead." came his words.

Alexis untied the bandages. She clicked her tongue when she saw the wound. The skin around the wound was pale and covered with red specks from blood loss.

"This might hurt." Alexis said but Zane didn't reply. She bit her lip and cautiously poured the tea on his deep wound. The hand jerked. Alexis dried the excess tea and rewrapped his hand. "I hope it feels better." She said and gave Zane a light kiss on the head. He was already getting better, but when will someone discover them?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Man, I wish I spent more time on this chapter when so many people looked forward to it Xx Im personally not happy with some parts but I guess this is okay, and Im very glad at the reviews I've been getting. I appreciate it people!


	5. Breif Rescue

**Chapter 5**

Alexis thought that maybe if a search helicopter happened to be passing by they might not see the two of them. She had it figured out. She found a large branch and carved A+Z in the sand. She grinned and hoped that someone will notice the signal soon…

(at the AD)

"So what did you find out Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"There haven't been any records of a boat leaving the island and the watch tower hasn't reported anything. The good thing is that they have a tape of the night they disappeared from the light house we may be able to learn something."

Syrus said, "That's great! Maybe we'll know." Chazz popped the tape into the video player and switched on the TV screen. Five minutes… nothing then Alexis entered the scene. The three were dead quiet. Zane entered the scene. Chazz's eye twitched,their mouths were moving but unfortunately the recorded tape didn't take in sound. Finally the two kissed. Chazz shouted, "WHA?" He looked like he was about to stab the TV screen. Jaden and Syrus were completely frozen then suddenly the two broke apart and a girl entered the scene. Alexis and the girl seemed to be shouting then the girl suddenly tackled her. They gasped. Zane caught her but was dangling from the harbor. The girl stood over him, muttered something then there was a flash of silver and Zane let go. They gasped again and Jaden was like, "ouch."

The girl ran way and the two were no where to be seen. The tape went on and on in the now empty scene. Chazz finally shut the screen off.

"Oh my god, My Lexi! She's somewhere out there! We need to get a search party!" Chazz cried.

"No, you think? And I guess you were psychic about the whole incident." Jaden said.

"There isn't time to joke around! We need to search the entire ocean!"

"Calm down Chazz! Syrus is already going to get help."

"Oh Lexi!"

_**Several Hours Later**_

Zane and Alexis were both unconscious and laying on stretchers. Mist was being sprayed onto Zane to keep his temperature from rising. Jaden and Chazz followed the stretchers when Syrus joined them.

"What happened?" He asked eagerly.

Jaden was first to answer, "We found them on an island down south. They were both a pretty bloody mess with their hands. Somehow Zane's wounds didn't get infected."

Chazz raised his eyebrows, annoyed with Jaden. "Gee how do you know something like wounds could get infected?"

Syrus cut in, "Well let's hope they're alright."

They were in the medical room. Alexis proved not to have any serious wounds but splinters were removed from her palms a d heavily bandaged. However Zane had very serious injuries and had a high fever despite the Letro tea. He won't be able to move his hand in a long time and he can't stand for long for a pretty long time.

A day later Alexis was the first to wake.

"W-where am I? Jaden?" She asked quietly as she observed her surroundings.

"Alexis! You're awake!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Oh Lexi-" Chazz began but Alexis cut across him.

"I'm fine but how's Zane?" She looked over at his bed.

"Ah he's pretty sick guy but he'll be alright. The doctor told us that if it hasn't been for that Letros tea thing then Zane might've not made it." Jaden replied.

Alexis laid down and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. Syrus was sitting by Zane's bed. They were safe… For now.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I know I have some explaining to do. The first time Zane was hospitalized was when Jaden defeated him in an Underground duel. Well after all the shocks Zane's been receiving from other previous duels, he collapses unconscious but makes a full recovery weeks later. Then you guys are probably wondering why he was writing an essay in the earlier chapter. I noticed my mistake when I was on the twelfth chapter and well… I didn't fix it xD So yeah Zane's a graduate and he's just having a temp stay at the DA to be with Alexis and other things.

Sorry for the short Chapter xD


	6. Blu Reminder

**Chapter 6**

Alexis soon recovered but Zane was still hospitalized. He regained consciousness pretty soon. Both his back and hand were bandaged. It seems that stupid 'fan' girl caused a lot of damage.

Alexis was in her normal uniform but she on the side of Zane's bed. _He just needs some rest_ Alexis kept on telling herself but she couldn't help but worry. She felt the same when she had just got her brother, Atticus back. No matter, Zane slept peacefully. Alexis frowned as she remembered the girl who did all of this and still isn't caught, she had dark brown hair but a lot of obelisk girls were like that and Alexis can't seem to find the accursed girl.

Alexis noticed as Zane's eyes slowly opened. He looked to his side at Alexis and smiled.

"Second time in here, no?" He said.

Alexis laughed, "Oh Zane, with those injuries, it looks like you tried to stab yourself to death."

"Maybe, but the other time I just over-shocked myself."

"You're crazy, Zane."

"No, just a little tired."

Alexis sighed. "You are going to be in here for a long time until you can walk."

"I'm sure I'm fine. What's the worse that can happen?"

Alexis smiled. Zane did seem a bit more talkative than usual.

"A lot of things. You'd probably don't want to know."

"Hm." was all his answer.

"Oh Zane, you are so… unpredictable…" Alexis brushed a bang from his head and kissed him lightly.

The next day at lunch Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, and Alexis decided to talk about the past few days' events.

"So is Zane getting better?" Jaden decided to ask.

Alexis shrugged a bit. "Yeah, a lot. I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

Syrus let out a sigh of relief. "A lot of things happen to big bro."

Chazz decided to join in. "Well do you know who did this, Lexi?"

Alexis didn't answer right away. "I saw her, and like I said earlier I don't know her name but she has brown hair and purple eyes. The idiot. When I see her, I swear I'm going to make her very sorry."

"Yeah, Lexi dear! She even tried to kill you… two." Chazz added.

The bell rang. Alexis stood up and so did the rest. "It's alchemy class and I think we get our test scores." Syrus said.

Alexis shook a bit. She remembered her quiz answers Zane showed her. Then it struck her! Zane still had her paper with him when they fell off the pier! Alexis gulped.

Jaden noticed Alexis being uneasy. "Something wrong Alexis?"

Alexis shook her head and put on a fake smile. "No, everything's great. I just can't wait to see our scores."

At alchemy class the room was full of whispered cheers and groans. When Alexis got her paper (to her great surprise) she gaped. A red score shone in the top, 60/60. Alexis looked at her name and snorted. Zane did a good job forging her signature. She imagined Zane in reading glasses in the middle of the night grading papers and she snorted. Zane never wore reading glasses.

She silently thanked Zane for his help. The rest of the class time was spent with students complaining to the teachers for their grade. After class, Alexis caught up with her friends. Jaden was ruffling up his hair.

"I can't believe I got a zero! What the heck is wrong with a cheeseburger?"

Chazz punched him in the head. "Can you be any stupider Jaden?"

Alexis grinned, she hadn't told them Zane had graded the papers.

"Hey calm down guys," Syrus said nervously waving his hands.

"Syrus is right. How about we see how Zane's doing." Alexis suggested.

When they arrived Zane was just in the middle in changing his bandages which were wrapped around his entire torso but they were able to use fewer wrappings on his hand. Alexis couldn't help but feel a bit of pity even though she knew Zane was strong.

When they cut the end of the knew bandaged was when Zane looked up. He barely grinned at his company even though Alexis knew he was glad they were there.

Jaden piped up first. "How ya doing Zane? If it weren't for your clothes I bet you'd look like a half mummy!"

Alexis punched him on the head.

Zane didn't seem to mind… very much. "Well I'm doing fine thank you for your concern." His voice was monotone as usual.

Jaden ignored the bump on his head. "Hey Zane! You wouldn't believe what I got on my quiz!"

Zane smiled amused. "No?"

A few days later Zane was able to get out of the hospital wing. To his distaste he still had to wear bandages. It just drew more attention to him. His face was blank but mixed motions raged inside of him. It was two months until he'll rejoin the pro leagues. And when that time comes he won't be with Alexis as much as he wanted. Sure, they may visit, but still. What was this empty and dreading feeling? Zane never felt it before. He sighed and walked to the lighthouse to think.

He stood at the setting sun who cast it's usual light. _One day I'll challenge Aster to rematch, not for revenge. I'm over my hatred and cruelty. I just hope he can do the same._

Pretty soon he was joined by Alexis.

"Hi Zane."

"Hm."

"I guess you're thinking? Your departure is in two months, Zane."

"I know."

"Well.. I, I'm going to miss you. I have one more year to go."

"I'm going to miss you too, Lexi."

Alexis embraced him affectionately. He returned it and kissed her. She deepened it while her arms were around his neck. Alexis only opened her eyes slightly and she saw Zane's closed. This was when he let his guard down and trusted her. Finally they broke apart. Zane's eyes reflected the red sunlight. Alexis never got bored just staring into them.

"I'm going to miss you Zane." She said again.

"What are you so happy about?" Jaden asked the smiling Alexis.

"Oh its just that I'm so glad things are back to normal."

"Yeah, you just need to find that girl."

"Oh yeah, strange I haven't seen her. I don't think she could've left the island. I bet she's still out there. It's just a matter of time before I find her."

"You mean we?"

"Yes, we."

Later Syrus met up with Jaden.

"Don't you think Alexis is acting strangely, Sy?"

"Hasn't she always? Zane is just normal except he seems _happy_ a lot more."

"Strange."

"I hope they come around soon."

"Yeah…"

"Jaden are you thinking?"

"Yeah, I'm just agreeing with you Sy."

Alexis laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she was deep in thought.

_Relax Alexis, it's two months from now. Sixty days. And you can visit him when he leaves._

Alexis sighed, snuggled her pillow and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nothing much to say but keep the reviews coming!


	7. Will you go to the Ball with me?

**Chapter 7**

_One and a half months passed. It was confirmed that Zane and Alexis were girlfriend and boyfriend much to Chazz's displeasure. The dreaded time to Zane's departure was coming but a graduation for the entire school was also coming._

"Go ahead, Alexis. Ask him out. I don't know what's so hard." Syrus said.

Alexis was in deep thought. "It's not hard and I am going to ask him even though he does know."

"Oh, okay, Alexis. I wonder who Jaden is going with. And I wonder who I'm going with." Syrus said nervously.

Alexis laughed. "Jaden? He may not ask anyone. He doesn't really dance, does he? And you Syrus? Who do you want to go with?"

Syrus looked down, unnerved. "Well there isn't anyone out there so I'm not sure yet."

"Well good luck." Alexis gave him a pat on the back before leaving to ask Zane.

Predictably, she saw him at the lighthouse with his arms crossed. Alexis walked up to him to watch the sunrise. Finally she said, "Zane, the masquerade ball is coming up. We haven't had one before, have we?"

"No, I haven't." His face was blank and emotionless.

"Oh, well, Zane? Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

He looked down and smiled. Emotion filled his eyes again.

"Of course I do, Alexis. I do want to go to the ball with you."

Alexis smiled back and they gave each other a short kiss.

The next day Alexis hung out with the rest at lunch.

"So you finally asked Zane out, huh?" Jaden said. Chazz was strangely quiet.

"Yeah.." Alexis sighed.

"Speaking of Zane, he left the island yesterday night."

Alexis dropped whatever she was holding.

"He-WHAT?" Alexis sat up.

Jaden looked alarmed and realized the misunderstanding.

"I-I meant that he left the island and told me to tell you that he'd be back today."

Alexis breathed and sat back down shaking slightly. "You scared me, I wonder why he needed to leave the island for."

"Beats me." Jaden replied.

Alexis stood at the dock waiting for Zane. Why hadn't he told her personally? Alexis shook the thought out of her head and convinced herself that he had a good reason. After an hour of waiting Zane's yacht came in sight and it was speeding towards the deck. Alexis sat up and waved.

Zane jumped off the deck and greeted Alexis with a kiss. "Where have you been?" Alexis scolded playfully. Zane only smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see. Oh and I do have a present."

From his travel bag Zane pulled out a sparkling sight. Alexis gasped. The delicate silk was lightly sprinkled with silver glitter. The dress itself was a light and delicate blue. It was split up to the mid thigh and had a stylish twist to the tail. Alexis gasped and took it as Zane carefully handed it to her. Pinned to the dress was a glittering matching masquerade mask.

"Oh Zane!" Alexis exclaimed. She practically threw herself at him and hugged as hard as she could.

"Oh Zane, it's beautiful! I can't wait to try it on!" Alexis looked up, her eyes shining with happiness and excitement.

Zane smiled, it was a small one but happiness was radiating from him like a thick aura.

"You won't have to wait for long. The ball is next week." he said softly.

Alexis giggle and buried her face in her chest.

"Oh Zane, you REALLY are unpredictable!"

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Well a ball is coming up D, A masquerade ball to be exact. Sorry for the short chapter and not updating earlier.


	8. Zane's Mine!

It was 5 'o clock on Duel Academy island. The island was full of excitement as people prepared themselves for the ball. Hired musicians took their places as the giant main room having some last-minute preparations.

At five thirty Zane waited at the steps for his partner. He wore a black tuxedo. On his face was a navy blue mask. It was the first time he's been though something like this, but it wasn't the first and he kept calm. Finally Zane looked up, the golden light shone of his eyes, Alexis stood above the stairs. She was wearing the blue dress and mask. She twirled around and the dress tail followed sparkling in the light. Alexis carefully walked down, but her heel slipped and fell straight into Zane's arms. That was unexpected, Alexis looked up surprised and stood up on her own.

"Sh-shall we go then?"

"Yes."

They took each others arms. When other people saw them they wolf-whistled. Zane was expressionless while fan girls gave Alexis death glares. The music was already playing.

Zane took one of her hands.

"Shall we dance?"

"Oh course, Zane."

With one of each of their hands held and Zane's arm around her waist, the two began to dance a night waltz.

Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus watched from a nearby table. Chazz's date was Mindy. Jaden and Syrus decided not to ask anyone out.

"Who knew Zane knew how to dance?" Jaden told Syrus.

"I sure didn't. Its weird to watch."

Pretty soon Alexis and Zane sat down next to the four.

"I'll go get drinks." he said and left.

"So how's your boyfriend, Alexis?" Jaden asked.

Alexis laughed, "Oh he's well."

Syrus said, "Hey Alexis, don't you think it's weird that Zane was dancing?"

"At first, yeah. But when you're the one dancing with him it's perfectly normal."

Zane returned holding four glasses of red wine. How he did it was amazing, they were balanced between his fingers at different heights so the glasses themselves didn't interfere with the others.

Alexis took a glass. "I didn't know you drank alcoholic beverages, Zane."

"I don't, but it's not everyday you have a ball like this." he replied sipping his glass. Alexis's brother soon joined them.

"Haha Zane, don't get too carried away. We don't want the Kaiser getting drunk!" Atticus joked. His voice trailed away as Alexis punched him in the head.

"So, Atti, who's you date?" Alexis asked.

"Ah, the fan girls were just too hard to choose from so I decided to go alone."

Alexis sighed, like Zane, Atticus had an army of crazed fan girls.

Alexis and Zane looked each other and smiled amused.

"Please excuse us." he said. The two of them walked out to the balcony. The cool night air in their faces.

The music faded, making a tranquil background. The two of them leaned on the stone rail and looked out at sea. The lighthouse shone as usual.

"I hoped you enjoyed the dancing, Zane."

"Oh I did. Did you know Lexi?"

"Huh?"

"That was the first time I danced in my entire life."

Alexis laughed and tapped Zane on the nose.

"Oh Zane." she said but the next thing she knew Zane was on one knee. Alexis's eyes widened as she knew what Zane was going to do. He whipped a small black, velvet box from one of his tuxedo's pockets. He presented it to Alexis and asked, "Alexis, will you marry me?"

Alexis gasped. She was utterly speechless.

Finally she said, "Yes, Zane, I will."

He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. It was two delicate silver serpentine creatures nuzzling. One had an emerald eye while the other had a dark topaz. Alexis immediately understood the message. She looked up at Zane's warm eyes and they kissed.

Her arms were around his neck while he held onto her waist.

When the broke apart, both of their eyes shown with pure happiness. Zane was first to break the silence.

"Of course we shouldn't rush. It may be a long time but we'll marry when you graduate."

"Of course, Zane."

The two felt a presence enter the scene.

"You two haven't learned anything?" came a familiar and dreaded voice.

Zane's expression hardened as he turned around to see their would-be murderer.

"What do you want?" He said harshly.

The girl stood there, so ignorant. "You just engaged to her? That slut? What has the world come to."

Alexis stepped up. "It's none of your business what the world has come to. We will duel to see who is fitter for Zane." Alexis looked at Zane, hoping he would agree. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine! Zane will soon be mine!" the girl cackled.

The two girls activated their disks.

"Duel!" they shouted.

Alexis started. "First I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode! (1000/800)

I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

The girl laughed. Alexis frowned in disgust.

"Is that all you got? I'll be sure to wipe the floor clean from you little ballerina! I summon Tigress warrior in attack mode! (1500/1200) That'll be all."

Alexis drew a card. In her hand was cyber petit angel, allegro twelve, blade skater, Etoil Cyber, and Cyber Prima.

"Since your Tigress Warrior is stronger than my Tutu, then I can attack you directly!"

"Wha-?"

The hologram of Alexis's monster sped across the dueling field and gave the girl a good kick.

Alexis-4000

Girl-3000

The girl recovered from the attack.

"I end my turn."

"No matter, I can destroy that little ballerina right now! Go Tigress Warrior, Attack!"

Her monster brandished it's blade as it was about to slice Alexis's monster in half, however she activated her trap, Douple Jaffe.

"This is my trap! I take the hit of you monster!" Alexis flinched as the holographic blade was brought down on her and the monster retreated.

"But you get a direct hit from my Cyber Tutu!"

The girl got kicked again.

Alexis- 2500

Girl- 2000

The girl growled as her life point meter went down. "I'll just play a face-down and that's it."

Zane grinned silently. Alexis has improved.

Alexis drew another card, polymerization. It was perfect but she needed to wait.

"Okay, first I summon Blade Skater in attack mode! Then I'll play my Allegro Twelve to destroy your face-down."

The card seemed to be Mirror force and shattered. Alexis let out a breath of relief. That card would've done some serious damage.

"Almost Last but definitely not least, go Cyber Tutu! Attack her life points directly!"

Alexis-2500

Girl-1000

"You disappoint me!" Alexis told the girl. "How can you even dream of winning Zane's heart, especially when you tried to kill him!"

The girl had an angry look on her face but didn't answer. Alexis went on with her turn.

"I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

The girl drew and began, "Okay! Whoever insults me is in for it! First I sacrifice my Tigress Warrior to summon my Tigress Queen (2100/1600) and she has a special ability, for every monster you have on your side of the field is the amount of times my Tigress Queen can attack!"

Alexis gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes, Zane's all mine now! Go Tigress Queen attack her Cyber Tutu and Blade Skater!"

The monster sped towards Alexis's. It's claws sliced through and destroyed Cyber Tutu.

Alexis-400

The girl laughed. "And this is for calling me a slut! Go, Tigress Queen and finish it!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Alexis called out.

"Oh well, Tigress Queen may not be able to attack but since you played a trap I cam use Tigress Queen's effect and summon Tiger King! (2200/1400) He can't attack yet, but you're through!"

Alexis drew. "Not quite." She had just drawn her Cyber Blader!

"First I activate my polymerization card and fuse my Blade Skater with my Etoil Cyber to make Cyber Blader!" One of Alexis's most favorite monster appeared on the field. (2100/1200)

The girl laughed "It doesn't matter! It can barely defeat my queen, but my King can crush it!"

Alexis grinned. "Oh really?" Automatically it's attack points doubled. (4200/1200) The girl gasped in horror. "No! That can't be!"

"Go, Cyber Blader, Attack her Queen!"

The girls monster shattered and her life points dropped down to zero. She started crying, then covering her face she ran away.

"U-kay…" Alexis looked puzzled, she turned around and smiled at Zane.

"We don't have to worry about her anymore." she said. Zane smiled back but Alexis's vision blurred and she lost conscious of tiredness. Zane caught her bridal style in surprise.

"Hm." was his belated answer. He then carried her into the light towards her dorm.

Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus saw them.

Jaden ran over to the two and followed Zane.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked him.

"Just a duel with a girl 'over my heart' and well she's just tired."

Jaden and the rest stopped following while Zane walked towards the Obelisk girl dorms.

Zane pushed open the cherry wood door and gently set the sleeping Alexis on her bed. He smiled at her peaceful form and kissed her on the forehead. He clicked off the lights and left the room towards his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

I have around one or two chapters left. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Challenges

Sorry for the long wait. I know I made a lot of dueling mistakes in the past chapter, and I'll try hard to avoid them later. But now this chapter is up! Enjoy

-x-

Alexis awoke the next morning… at 10:30. Seeing the clock, thoughts flooded her mind. She let out a gasp of panic, threw off her dress, got into her normal uniform and ran for it right through the door.

It looked as if Alexis had broke all speed records racing to Zane's room. The door was open just a crack, Alexis pushed through it a little to hard and collided with Zane's tall form.

He playfully lost his balance and pulled Alexis towards him.

Zane looked into her clenched eyes which slowly opened, one then the other. He seemed to be psychic.

"Do you really think I'll leave 24 hours early?" he said smiling, amused.

"Well… kind of yeah. But I was half asleep so I wasn't thinking very clearly!" Alexis defended herself.

Zane got up and helped up Alexis. Relief was only filling half her body for Zane was leaving tomorrow. Heck, everyone' was leaving tomorrow. Alexis slowly turned a deep shade of pink as she realized she had just burst into Zane's room with false reasons. She averted her gaze to the ground.

"..I'm sorry." was all she managed to say. Zane's face regained it's calm expression.

"Alexis, we're all going to be out of here pretty soon. Frankly, my first tour is two months from 3rd year's graduation."

"So.." Understandment flooded the remaining space in her body.

"So, I'm inviting you and our friends on first summer tour. It'll take place in Los Angeles, California."

Alexis hugged him and they nuzzled but quickly broke apart as a camera flash went off.

"ATTICUS!" Alexis yelled angrily.

Atticus jumped from the doorway.

"Wow! That was a great one! I'm sure the whole school can't wait to see THIS couple!"

Alexis angrily lunged towards her bigger brother as he ran for it.

"You ARE NOT SHOWING ANYONE THAT!"

Zane shook his head. If he were Atticus, he would be running faster. Zane followed walking. There was still something had to ask Alexis.

The met at the lighthouse at evening.

Even though Zane wasn't Mr. Talkative, he always knew how to bring out a question that was nagging on him for quite some time: wait for the other person to bring up the topic.

"Zane, you're not going to be in the grad match are you?" Alexis asked looking towards him.

He let out a low laugh. "No, because I've already graduated from here, Lexi."

"I know. I really wonder who it's going to be. Jaden would be perfect except he isn't a 3rd year, and well he doesn't really have the best test grades."

"This school has many flaws on deciding 'who's the best'."

"Oh?"

"Yes, that's one of the things I really disliked about this school, the other was the lack of privacy outside by bedroom door." He laughed again as he remembered his times at a student at the academy.

"Oh yeah, that still happened to me. I mean who the heck spies on girls? What a pervert."

Alexis said fuming as she remembered her past as the main target of the perviest boys in the academy. And there were a lot.

The two were submerged in there own old thoughts until Zane's PDA ringing filled the air.

He immediately snapped out of it and answered. It was Counselor Sheppard.

"Yes Counselor?"

"Zane!" Sheppard answered in a tone as if he was greeting a long lost friend of his.

"…Yes?" he said again.

"How would you want to participate in this grad duel- I mean-"

"No thank you Counselor. I admit I'm very flattered by your request, but I'm not interested. I don't want to break the tradition."

"Zane we need you, we can just bend the rules just this once. Our 3rd years… seem to have put a pretty disappointing display on our exam scores."

Zane considered this for a moment while Alexis encouraged him for him to participate.

"Fine, I'll do it but if any staff member disapproves of my participation, I request to be withdrawn. Okay?"

Sheppard let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well, and good luck Truesdale."

He hung up.

"So who are you challenging, Zane?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden's a worthy one, but I already challenged him." He looked down with a most curious expression on his face.

"Zane?"

"Alexis, will you join me in the graduation match?"

In a lapse of a few seconds, Alexis's mind was already think furiously. _If I accept his challenge, the whole school will hate me and start to think that Zane's love for me is clouding his sight. But who care's? It isn't._

"Sure, Zane."

"Good luck, Lexi."

"Good luck, Zane. You'll need it."

And the two departed.

Syrus poked Jaden.

"Hey Jaden, did you know Zane and Alexis are going to be in the grad match?"

"Yeah, everyone knows, Sy'" Jaden replied.

"Jay', are you upset 'cause you're not in it?"

"Well I am just a little bit but a match with Alexis and Zane is going to be pretty cool."

"Yup. I can't wait to see Big bro duel again!" Syrus said getting excited.

"And now I'm actually glad I'm not under the spotlight. I guess I need some peace and quiet."

Syrus laughed. "Of course, but that's the first I ever heard you say that."

The next day the arena seats were so packed. Ras, Obelisks, and Slifers were all mixed in the crowd. A lot still keeping to themselves but the others have put away their differences for that one day.

Crowler grabbed the mega phone and called out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here takes place the biggest duel of the year! The Graduation Match!" A deafening roar filled the stadium.

Crowler continued, "And our participants…!" Zane and Alexis entered and took their places on the opposite ends of the arena.

"Zane Truesdale!" Fan girl screams and cheers filled the air.

"Alexis Rhodes!" Wolf-whistles had their turn, and what seemed to be Atticus conducting a fan choir.

Alexis tried her hardest not to role her eyes as the classic "Lexi Cheer" echoed. A few people laughed and giggled but it soon died down as Crowler declared. "Let the duel begin!"

They both started their duel disks. Alexis drew and from the looks of Zane's face Alexis took the cue to go first. She swallowed and said

"First I summon my Etoile Cyber and place two face-downs! I end my turn."

"Not bad Lexi," Zane said. "But you'll really have to pull off on your next move. I play polymerization to fuse by three cyber dragons to form the Cyber End Dragon!"

White light flooded Zane's side of the field as a three-headed machine dragon appeared on the field. The crowd was filled with oohs and awws as Zane's move. Alexis trembled slightly as his monster menacingly reared towards her ready to attack…

…and maybe even end the duel.

TBC

-X-

Yuh so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. One more to go, and while Im writing I might as well ask for your opinions again xD

What do you want my next story to be? (Up to two genres)

(Do you guys want a one shot from me?

Romance

Humor

Tragedy

Horror

Cross over/Parody ( I have one on mind xD)

Send in your votes. That means review:D


	10. New Beginning

_Recap: Zane challenges Alexis to join him in the grad match. One his first turn, Zane brings forth Cyber End Dragon. What can Alexis do?_

- - - - -

"Cyber End Dragon! Attack her Etoile Cyber!" Three broad beams of blue light streamed towards Alexis and her defending monster. One cue, Alexis revealed her first trap. "I activate my negate attack!" A swirl appeared and absorbed Cyber End's attack. Alexis sighed. "Too close." Fan girls were cheering Zane on while Atticus's choir sang.

"Fine, I end my turn." Zane said.

"Hrm? No traps?" Alexis asked herself. _Is he daring me to do something? Not like there's much to do except…_

Alexis drew, it was her Cyber Tutu. Alexis contemplated her hand carefully. _I can use diffusion to split up that dragon, but Zane would cream me worse… What can I do? I have Double Jaffe on the field but right now that's useless because that wouldn't work. How did I let that dragon get on the field. Man, I feel like Jaden when he dueled Zane!_

Alexis seemed to be thinking hard.

"Are you alright, Alexis?" Zane called to her. She didn't answer, her brow was wrinkled in concentration. Zane sighed. She was making the same mistake Jaden made. "Relax Alexis," Alexis looked up surprised.

"What?" She said.

"I said relax, you'd do better if you duel your own way."

_He's right. I'm thinking to hard!_

"I play diffusion to split your dragon!" Alexis shouted determined. Zane's dragon divided into three cyber dragons which roared. "Now I sacrifice my Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Prima!" A much stronger monster appeared as Etoile Cyber disappeared. Zane crossed his arms with a content look on his face.

"Now, Cyber Prima, Attack one of Zane's dragons!" Prima sped up and slashed a dragon until it crushed.

Zane- 3700

Alexis- 4000

Alexis's fans cheered. "I end my turn," she said with a smirk on her face. Zane closed his eyes in a way as if he were secretly praising her move. "It was a good move, Alexis. But unfortunately I have another problem for you. I use my second polymerization I just drew to fuse my remaining two cyber dragons! Rise, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

A bigger two headed dragon appeared. Alexis stared at it. "This is NOT good!" Zane wasn't finished. "You should know his effect, Alexis. He can attack twice! Go Cyber Twin Dragon!" Alexis's monster was destroyed in a golden beam as she covered herself from the force as another beam sped towards her.

Zane- 3700

Alexis- 800

Boos came from Alexis's fans while Zane's fan girls were screaming. Zane placed a face-down. "You were close, Alexis." Alexis breathed deeply. That attacks took a big chunk from her life points. She had barely a handful. Now Alexis was panicking.

"Go ahead, Alexis. It's your turn." Zane seemed to encourage and taunt her at the same time. What could she do? Alexis shakily drew a card. It was Card Recovery. "First discard my entire hand so I can pick a new one out of my graveyard!" Jaden and the rest watched from the seats. "That's a pretty powerful card…" Jaden remarked. Syrus agreed. Chazz was too busy with Atticus cheering on Alexis. This was a perfect time for Alexis. Blade Skater, Etoile Cyber, Diffusion, and polymerization. "Okay Zane! You're in for it! First I activate my diffusion again to split your dragon!" Zane didn't react but actually seemed bored. "This isn't going to help you, Lexi."

"I'm not done, now I play my polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader!" Alexis's powerful monster appeared on the field in attacking position. "And as a bonus since you have two monsters on your side of the field, my Cyber Blader's attack doubles!" As Cyber Blader received it's power boost Alexis looked over at Zane. He was actually seeming to wait for her attack. "Go, Cyber Blader! Attack one of those cyber Dragons!"

Zane-1600

Alexis- 800

People were applauding her move. Chazz was cheering loud enough to wake the long-dead. Syrus was looking on the graver side, "Big bro still has twice as much attack points than Alexis."

"I place another card face-down."

Since only one monster remained Alexis's monster's attack decreased. Zane drew. "Go, Cyber Dragon and attack Cyber Blader." Both monsters of equal strength were destroyed. Their fields were empty. "What was the point of that, Zane?" Alexis asked puzzled.

"The point was that you can take direct damage from this! I summon Cyber Phoenix in attack!" A look of horror spread over both Chazz and Atticus's face. "No! Lexi will lose!" These words passed over her fans. The mechanical bird fired a beam of white light towards Alexis. "I activate my Negate Attack I received from my Card Recovery!" Chazz fell back in relief. "That Card Recovery thing sure saved Alexis's back a lot." Jaden told Syrus. "This duel is getting good but I keep on getting a feeling that Alexis is stalling." Zane's fan girls were screaming insults at Alexis. She tried her best to ignore them. "Fine, I end my turn," was all Zane said. Alexis drew, it was pot of greed. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." It was Scapegoat and Monster Reborn. Monster Reborn can help her later and Scapegoat could actually spare her some time. "Okay, I play my spell Scapegoat to summon four sheep tokens!" the balls of fluff bravely faced the Cyber Phoenix. "I guess I'll end my turn then…"

Zane shook his head, "You're stalling Alexis. Think of something fast. I play my power bond card." The gang gasped knowing what was coming up but all of Zane's dragons were in the graveyard.

"As you noticed I have no monsters to fuse so I activate my Cybernetic Fusion Support!"

Cyber End Dragon appeared once again only with double attack points. People were awing at the monster while Jaden was asking to no one in particular. "What's the point? Zane can't inflict damage to Alexis no matter how strong that dragon is, and he'll lose due to the effect of power bond! But knowing Zane, he has another trick up his sleeve."

At Zane's command, the two machines obliterated two of Alexis's tokens. "I'm still here!" she said. Zane didn't seem to hear her but summoned and sacrificed Cyber Kirin to negate the damage from power bond. "Alexis, for both of our sakes, prove a challenge to me." Alexis drew a card but before looking at it, she prayed it would help her win this duel. It was Last Command. This card would add the attack points of the targeted monster to one of her own. But as payment she would take damage equal to the attack and defense of her own monsters to her life points. This was the only option.

"Zane, I'd like to thank you," Alexis started. The audience began to murmur wondering what the heck Alexis was talking about. Zane looked surprised but waited for Alexis to continue. "You gave me a great challenge, but this duel is ending right now! First I activate Monster Reborn to re-summon my blade skater! Now I activate my spell Last Command!" Zane was taken aback at Alexis's comeback. It was true, this duel was going to end this turn.

"Last Command gives my Skater a very big power boost! The same amount of your dragon's attack points to be exact!" Blade Skater's points sky rocketed to 9600. "Now there's payment for this effect, right after my monster attacks I get hit by 2800 points of damage! But you're going to have to worry about yourself first!" Tremendous light filled the arena illuminating the twos' eyes. Zane's eyes were filled with appreciation. The two monsters collided and a giant explosion created a big gust of wind. Alexis fought to keep her balance. Students were on the edge of their seats, wondering what happened. They were both on their knees at their life points dropped to zero. It was dead quiet. Quiet until Crowler cleared his throat and declared it was a tie. When the shocking result passed, Jaden decide to stand on his chain and shout, "OMG THAT WAS THE BEST DUEL EVER! I MEAN-" He didn't finish since Syrus pulled him down. Alexis looked up at him and started to laugh. Zane walked over to her and helped her up. Students began to clap. A few at first then more joined in. Zane smiled down at Alexis. "Good match Alexis, Another tie for me eh? I must really be getting old." he teased. Alexis playfully punched him in the chest and not caring that they had a couple thousand eyes on them, they pulled each other into a deep kiss.

It was for that everyone who was permitted to enter the pro leagues was to board a different ship leading to different destinations. The others were boarding other ships leading them back home. As students crowded on the ships, Zane and Alexis met.

"I can't wait to see you on your tour, Zane." Alexis told him. She still couldn't help but be a little said. Zane's ring was shining brilliantly on her finger. "And I can't wait to see you and the others cheering for me." They had a passionate kiss, the others noticed them. Chazz covered his eyes and started singing 'twinkle, twinkle little star' while Atticus was taking as many pictures as he could get. Jaden and Syrus looked as if they were about to puke. The two broke apart. Alexis noticed her brother and told herself, "I'll kill him later." She gave Zane her attention again.

"Goodbye, Zane."

"Goodbye, Lexi." The two departed in separate ways not looking back for they knew, they knew they were going to see each other very soon.

The End… for now.

-X-

Now your wondering about the summer, graduation and marriage stuff like that well there will be sequels to this story Anyways I hoped you like this. I appreciate all the reviews I've been receiving and I appreciate your enjoyment!

waves


End file.
